


I met him at the front row of his show.

by Stylinsonpride



Category: Fanfic - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), smut - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Gay Smut, M/M, Multi, Top Harry, Top Louis, larry fluff, larry smut, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonpride/pseuds/Stylinsonpride
Summary: The one where louis goes to a concert with his sister of who he doesn’t even know what the guy looks like. But once he see’s the man, he immediately starts liking the man.





	I met him at the front row of his show.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this!! I haven’t written in ages !

[Harry’s P.O.V]

 

Today I was doing the 18th show out of the 60. It was the first nights show today in London, and I was pretty excited to be back home again. I mean who wouldn’t miss their friends and family after being away for a while? It was only 1AM, and the show didn’t start till 8:30 which meant I needed to be there at 7:30, which meant I had about 6 and a half hours to hang out with my mum and sister.

 

They obviously knew I was coming which was why when I unlocked the door and entered my mum’s house they were already screaming and running to the front door to crush me into a hug.

 

“Hey mum, and Gemma!” I laugh slightly and they pull away. “My baby boy, I missed you so much!” Anne says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

 

I look at Gemma, smirking and waiting for her to say something, anything. “We need to go shopping!” She grins and I laugh, nodding my head in agreement.

 

“Yes, yes we do.” I confirm as we walk into the house. I was spring, and it was a cooler day today, and I did feel like some tea. So I decide to make myself one.

 

“Any of you’s want tea?” I ask looking up to them as they sit on the chair in front of the kitchen counter.

 

“I’m good.” Anne says, “what about you?” I ask raising an eyebrow to Gemma. “Nah I’m good.” She says and I nod and well let’s just say our conversation didn’t end till around 5:30.

 

And I kind of panicked when I looked at the time on my phone, well because I still needed to shower, and it took about 30 minutes to get there which meant I should be leaving the house in a bit over an hour.

 

Gemma and Anne also decide to shower and get ready since they were coming as well, and since I wasn’t staying in a hotel it meant I had to drive, or my mum, maybe I’ll let my mum drive.

 

I take a 30 minute shower before putting on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt. When my mum and sister are done we leave to go to the o2 arena. It wasn’t like I had to do my hair myself so we left as soon as they were ready. When we get there, Gemma and Anne are taken inside by one of the workers to get their seats beforehand while I’m taken to the makeup room to get my hair and makeup done.

 

I see Mitch walking with his clothes into the dressing room and I give him a wave.

 

“Oi you bastard I was waving at you!” I screams and he sticks the finger up, before continuing his way into the room to get ready. I laugh and my hairdresser laughs along with me, telling me how she had seen worse of us before.

 

When all my hair and makeup is done and I’m ready to go I get changed and walk over tit he snack table to grab myself a apple to eat, since there was still 15 minutes to the show left.

 

[Louis’ P.O.V]

 

“Lottie hurry up or else we’ll be late! I don’t see why you couldn’t just take your boyfriend with you!” I yell from downstairs.

 

Basically what happened was, Lottie ended up winning tickets for a show for some Harry Styles concert and she wanted me to go since her boyfriend had a soccer match tonight. It was supposed to be him going but he couldn’t make it which was now why I was going to a concert or who I had no idea what he looked like. I have heard this guy’s 2 songs on the radio, sign of the times and kiwi, but that was it, I had no idea how old he was, what he looked like but here I was, ready to drive Lottie to the show and wait for 18 hours before the show started since she wanted to get to the front row.

 

She claimed to only love his songs and music, which made sense but she had brought a ticket for tomorrow nights show already, and had won tonight’s one.

 

She comes strolling down the stairs and I snort, she was fully dressed up and looked amazing but I quickly tell her to grab her things because if she didn’t hurry up we wouldn’t be getting front row.

 

-

 

“Yes lou! We fucking got front row, like we’re actually front fucking row I can’t believe this oh my god!” She screams and I shush her laughing as she rolls her eyes. “And guess what?! When he walks down to the B stage I’ll get to touch his hand I’m freaking out!” I laugh and shake my head.

 

“I don’t even know the lyrics Lottie, how am I here in front row when I don’t know anything about this guy? He’s probably going to look at me and say what the fuck because I’m standing there like an actual idiot because I don’t know the words to his songs.” I tell her and she shrugs.

 

“Who cares I’m here for me you shit.” She says just as the lights go off.

 

Everyone screams and I chuckle to myself and finally after 10 minutes this Harry comes up on stage and what screams is my heart beating extremely fast because what the fuck? 

 

Harry was extremely fit, he was so tall, he was extremely good looking, he fucking even had black nail polish on! Was he gay? Well I hope so because I can only dream of him being gay because I was and never in a million years would he even consider me cute.

 

For a few minutes he doesn’t come on our side, and stays in the middle and then out of nowhere I see him come towards our side and he smirks, staring right into my eyes and waves at me. My heart beats even faster if it were to be possible and I wave back, grinning and turn to Lottie who looks even more surprised then me.

 

[Harry’s P.O.V]

 

He was absolutely gorgeous, the boy with the blue eyes, who I assumed was standing next to his sister since they very much looked alike. I really couldn’t take my eyes off him now, he was cute, short, and I just needed to wave at him, so I do, smirking and he waved back making my heart flutter.

 

-

 

Throughout the whole show I kept going over towards where he was, because let’s be honest, he was hot and I wanted nothing more then to at least hear his voice. When I walked to the B stage, I grin at his sister, who looked like she was extremely excited, because I stuck my hand out for her to touch as I walked down the isle to the other side.

 

On the way back, I did the same and wink at the pretty boy who blushes darkly. I somehow wanted to find out what his name was, so that’s exactly what I do after singing meet me in the hallway.

 

“What’s your name?!” I ask looking him straight into the eyes. I watch how he gets nervous as everyone screams around him.

 

“Louis!” He screams.

 

“Lewis?” I ask and he shakes his head.

 

“No louis!” He screams again.

 

“Lou- Wes?” I question again.

 

“No LOUIS! L - O - U - I - S!” He screams one last time.

 

“LOUIS?!” I ask again and he nods blushing again, his cheeks turning a bright red.

 

“Is that your sister you came with?” I ask and he nods screaming “yes!”.

 

“What’s your name love?” I ask her and she screams “Lottie!” She and my sister would be great friends. “You look lovely!” I compliment her and blow a kiss towards her.

 

“I will be back in 5 minutes, then you are going to all dance like nobody is watching, even if you don’t dance, just one night!” I say into the microphone before disappearing back stage.

 

I think of ways to get this louis’ number, because I was not letting a pretty boy like this go home without having any contact with him. So I write down my number on a piece of paper, also writing down to not show anybody this, and ‘call me - Harry xx ;)’.

 

I then give the note to Mitch, and tell him to go give it to the boy, he knew exactly who I was taking about since well he saw everything I was doing on stage. I’m pretty sure the fans will notice somethings up after but I really couldn’t care.

 

So after the show, I send a wink towards Louis before exiting the stage. I see Mitch grinning and me and I blush, sticking my tongue out at him.

 

It was when I get home and finally in bed at 11:30 when my phone dings, I’m super fast to grab it and grin when seeing it’s from a number which most likely belonged to louis.

 

Louis - Hi harry! It was so good to see you tonight, even though I know barley anything about you since my sister is the fan but now I’m pretty much a fan too! Haha

 

Harry - louis! Hi, you messaged! Well I do hope you are a fan now.

 

Louis - definitely am, why’d you give me your number?

 

Harry - because you’re extremely cute ;)

 

Louis - you’re the celebrity here

 

Harry - doesn’t mean you aren’t pretty

 

Louis - but you’re really attractive

 

Harry - and so are you ;)

 

Louis - stop sending me wonky faces it scares me

 

Harry - you weren’t scared when I was doing it on stage

 

Louis - :/

 

Harry - sooo are you doing anything tomorrow?

 

Louis - do I look like someone who ever has plans?

 

Harry - actually yes :)

 

Louis - no I’m not doing anything haha

 

Harry - would you like to go out for coffee?

 

Louis - don’t those paparazzi’s follow you everywhere?

 

Harry - yeah, but who cares?

 

Louis - okay... sure when and where do I meet?

 

Harry - my house, at 9AM

 

Louis - okay! I’ll see you then, goodnight harry <3

 

Harry - goodnight babe!

 

I grin and see him typing, but then it goes away making me chuckle. And I fall asleep soon after dreaming of a very cute man named Louis.

 


End file.
